An Orbitless gearbox comprises a central gear and a number of offset crankshaft pinions, carried by a pair of offset carriers. It has lower pitch velocity, bearing speed, and windage than a Planetary gearbox but produces a lower speed ratio. It is, therefore, more energy efficient, but requires a greater volume for a given speed ratio.
A Coupled Orbitless gearbox comprises coupling members which engage the central and offset members whereby they rotate in a common direction. This amplifies and inverts the speed ratio so that the roles of the input and output members are interchanged.
Since the carriers are the output of an Orbitless reduction gearbox and the input of a Coupled Orbitless reduction gearbox, integrating an Orbitless first stage with a Coupled Orbitless second stage, allows a common set of carriers and offset members to be shared by both stages. A Hybrid Orbitless gearbox combines the superior efficiency and high-speed characteristics of an Orbitless gearbox with the high reduction ratio of a Coupled Orbitless gearbox.